This invention pertains generally to golf accessories and more specifically relates to golf tee holders.
Golf tees are necessary to the game of golf. A person playing a game of golf must have enough tees at the ready to complete a fully nine-hole or eighteen-hole game. Due to breakage or loss of tees when the golf ball is struck at tee-off, the player must have a plurality of tees that are accessible. If the tees are not accessible, a golf game must be delayed while a player searches his golf bag or some other location for more tees. Such a delay of game is typically bad etiquette in golf, as it causes golfing partners as well as advancing groups of golfers to delay their games while tees are located.
A number of golfing accessories have been devised to make sure that golf tees are readily accessible. Some of these accessories involve golf tee holders that are attached to wrist bands, golf gloves, belt clips, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,360 describes a golf tee carrier that is clipped to the side of a shoe and held on with an elastic strap. A drawback to many of these golf tee holders is that they often involve coupling a golf tee holder with an odd accessory such as a wrist band, belt clip, or the strap-on carrier shown in the ""360 patent. Most golfers do not normally wear such odd accessories, and when they get dressed to play a golf game, often forget to put them on. While golf gloves are not an odd clothing item for golf, placing a golf tee holder on a golf glove loaded with golf tees can often interfere with a proper golf grip.
Therefore, a need exists for a common golf article of clothing having a golf tee holder thereon, wherein the holder is placed such that it does not interfere in any way with a player""s performance during the game of golf.
The foregoing discussion reflects the state of the art which the inventor is aware, and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor""s acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent with regards to the patentability of the present invention. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the disclosed information does not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor""s claimed invention.
This invention relates to a golf sock having a tee holder. In the preferred embodiment the tee holder is a flexible, elastic material sewn to the body portion of the sock so that a one or a plurality of golf tee receptacles are formed. The receptacles are elongate pockets and are positioned in a vertical manner on the body portion of sock so that the tees are likewise held vertically.
As such the following objects and advantages are sought to be achieved by the inventive golf sock:
An object of this invention is to provide a common golf clothing article having a tee holder, such as a sock, so that the player, upon putting on his golf socks will have a tee holder already in place, thereby obviating the necessity for the player to search for an odd accessory such as a wrist band holder or belt clip holder in order to hold golf tees.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf tee holder on a sock, that is relatively unnoticeable and that does not restrict a player""s movement while playing the game of golf.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing preferred embodiments of the invention, without placing limitations thereon.